Antisera production against estriol-6-)O-carboxymethyl) oxime will be continued. Possible diurnal and/or episodic changes in unconjugated and total plasma estriol are being investigated in patients hopsitalized for diabetes and/or hypertension in late pregnancy. Plasma total and unconjugated estriol will be measured serially in hopsitalized and non-hospitalized patients with high-risk pregnancies using newly established radioimmunoassays. The results will be compared with serial 24-hour urinary estriol excretion and the patients' clinical course in order to assess the value of plasma estriol assays in the management of high-risk pregnancies. Day-to-day variations in plasma total and unconjugated estriol will be determined in various complication of pregnancy in order to ascertain whether such possible variations could be distinguished from significant drops signaling fetal distress with a reasonable saftey margin. Plasma total and unconjugated estriol will also be measured prior to and during temporal reductions in uterine blood flow (oxytocin stress test) to explore the feasibility of a dynamic estriol test. Protein binding of estriol conjugated to plasma proteing, particularly human serum albumin, continues to be studied. In vitro steroid metabolic studies in testes from a male pseudohermaphrodite with 17Beta-reductase deficiency will be continued.